baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Here School XENOCIDE
Here School XENOCIDE is a game developed and published by Lux Games. This game takes place after Baldi's Nightmare. The game was released in 25th March 2019 and was a smash hit the following day. Plot/Scripts Intro Mr. Lux walks into Here School, he sees that the school has been covered in blood, there had been a Xenocide (a portmanteau of the words Xenomorph and Genocide), he gets hold of his Flashlight and he has to find the real Mastermind of this. Script of Intro Mr. Lux: (Walks into Here School) Uhh... What the hell? This does not feel right. Time to pull out my handy flashlight. (Sees Broken Glass and Blood Everywhere) This must be a Genocide, no, a Xenocide. Stage 5 After beating Stage 5, Baldi appears and tells him he will not be alone as he will team up with him and figure out who just caused this Xenocide, plus, he offers him some spare batteries if the Flashlight runs out of energy. Script of Stage 5 Mr. Lux: Oh... my... this is not good. Baldi: Lux, you will not be alone, as I will help you along the way. Also, here are some batteries. Lux: Thanks, now we can investigate further. Stage 12 Once beating Stage 11, Baldi and Lux both look disgusted, but, Baldi feels something in his chest and suddenly... a Chestburster explodes Baldi's chest open and runs away, Lux kneels down and tells Baldi that he will not die, Baldi confirms that he will because he has been hit in the face by a Facehugger, eventually, Baldi dies and Lux is alone, again. Enraged, Lux decides to stop this mess, he kicks open the door, grabs the Thompson SMG and a few Type C drum magazines, his Power Gun, and put his blue fedora on and he puts a toothpick in his mouth and is ready to destroy the Aliens once in for all. Script of Stage 12 Baldi: Ugh, that is disgusting. Lux: I know. (A Chestburster explodes Baldi's chest open and runs away) Lux: No! Baldi! You cannot die! Baldi: I... will... Die... (Baldi Eventually dies) Lux: YOU KNOW WHAT?! TIME TO STOP THIS MESS! (Grabs what he needs) Let's party! Stage 15 Lux destroys some aliens and he sees some cocoons that look weird, he sees a dead Facehugger. Script of Stage 15 Lux: This will seem scary. (Sees Cocoons and a Dead Facehugger) Ok, that is weird. Stage 20 This is the final stage, Lux has found the Vital core that controls the Alien Invasion, below is a note saying that you may have got this far, but you will never defeat it, from Dr. Necro. Script of Stage 20 Lux: Well, I've made it, it looks like a Core that controls the invasion. Time to shoot it! Wait, a Note? (Reads it) Eh, just a stupid note. (Scrunches it up) Ending Lux goes outside and sees a crowd cheering as he, Lux, is a hero, a Mayor Congratulates him afterwards. Script of the Ending Lux: (Goes outside) Crowd: (Cheers) Lux: Huh? Mayor: Well done young one! You are a true hero! Lux: Thanks! Trivia * This game is a follow up of Baldi's Nightmare. * This game has some elements from Contra Spirits and Slendrina: The Cellar. * The creator decided to make this as it's one of his ideas. * It turns out that the Creator has played horror games before. * This game was made in collaboration with Gamecity Productions. Category:Games Category:MrLuxurysBack's Creations